I Don't Like Guys
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Kendall is afraid that he might of ruined his friendship with James for good. But, James assures the blonde that couldn't ever happen...Kames!


**A/N: **_Say what! Kames! Yes, you are reading right. Even though my contributions to the BTR fandom have only been Kogan, I am dabbling out of the Kogan realm and into Kames._

_This is all thanks to the wonderful __**Mochi no Yume! **__After reading Big __**Time Tennis Camp**__, I have fallen in love with Kames, like seriously! Also, I have developed a new love for James as well, so this is good!_

_Anyways, this story took a WAY different turn then I originally intended for it to go. I originally was planning on having it be based on the Britney Spears' song, __**Hold It Against Me**__, however, as the story became written out, it didn't end up that way and ender up like this. So hopefully still, you will find it enjoyable. I had a lot of fun writing it, so enjoy! _**-3/18/11-**

**

* * *

**

**I Don't Like Guys**

**

* * *

**

"Hey,"

The voice made the hairs on the back of Kendall' neck stand at in, as a chill ran through his body. Turning his attention the caller, Kendall watched as his band mate and close friend, James plopped down onto the couch next to him.

"Hey," Kendall's voice cracked as he shifted in his seat, positioning his body in a more upright position. Clearing his throat, "Um, so…so, what's up?"

The pretty boy just shrugged his shoulders, "nothing," James' eyes focused on the TV placed in front of the two, currently being unwatched, "anything good on the tube?"

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, not really."

"Do you mind if I try and find something?" James asked, gesturing his hand to the remote situated on the couch, close to where the blonde boy sat. Kendall just simply shook his head as James grabbed a hold of the remote and began mindlessly flipping through channels in an attempt to find something of interest.

Kendall found his attention shifting from the flipping channels to the brunette that stood next to him, fiddling with his thumbs in doing so. Kendall let out a soft sigh, but not loud enough to capture James attention; he was focused in on the television. A second sigh slipped through the blonde's lips, there was a definite elephant accompanying the two boy-banders in the room. The only problem: neither was willing to acknowledge it.

Kendall wanted so badly for James to say something…anything; telling him that things between them were ok, that Kendall hadn't completely fucked up their friendship. Who knew that in less than twenty-four hours a few simple words could possibly end a great relationship.

Kendall wished he hadn't said what he had said, that he could take it all back. Kendall wished he and James could go back to the way things were before all of this happened.

"_Hey James," a voice called out. James was joyfully organizing his various cuda sprays in the bathroom cabinet, by product and title. It was fun for James; it was James time. _

_The brunette whipped around to meet the source of the voice; it was Kendall._

"_Hey Kendall," James smiled, zeroing in on the blonde's facial expression. It wasn't the normal Kendall expression, it appeared lost, distracted, almost scared, "What's up?"_

"_Um—are you free to talk?" Kendall forced his words out. He seemed actually nervous. It shocked James; Kendall, Mr. confident, seemed generally nervous. This was a new sight. _

"_Sure, just let me finish up here," James responded, putting away the last of his cuda sprays, before shutting the cabinet door, turning towards the blonde, "Where do you want to talk?"_

"_Um…could we go into the bedroom?" Kendall asked, clearing his throat as he fiddled with his sweaty hands._

_James nodded as he followed Kendall out of the bathroom and the twosome began their descent to the bedroom. As they arrived at their destination, Kendall allowed James to walk in first as the blonde shut the door behind him. _

"_Ooo, a closed door, this must be important." James joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. It failed. Kendall just stood in front of the pretty boy, fiddling with his pant legs as he bit his lower lip, "so, what's up dude?"_

_Kendall was silent. He appeared to be lost in his thoughts, searching for the right words. James grew worrisome; was Kendall dying? Did he have to go back to Minnesota? The bizarre personality of the blonde was giving James the impression something was wrong._

"_Kendall?"_

"_Sorry…" was all Kendall could utter, taking a deep breath as he prepared to continue, "James…you know we are friends, right?"_

_James looked at the blonde confused, "Yes, that's the impression I was under."_

_Kendall wasn't taking the pretty boy's humor, he was too distracted by whatever he had to say. Another deep breath slipped through his lips._

"_Kendall," James began in his most serious tone, "You can tell me anything,"_

"_We'll see about that," Kendall whispered under his breath. James had never seen Kendall act this way, it was bizarre, "James…I like you…"_

_A smile spread across his face, "Well, cool, Kendall I like you too,"_

"_No," Kendall practically yelled, causing James to raise his eyebrows in shock. "I…I really like you…" James stared back at the blonde with a blank expression. He wasn't getting it, "I mean, James, we have been friends for like ever…since elementary school…you have helped me through the good and the bad. You have always been there. I…I care about you, I really do. And even during the time we have been out here in L.A., you have just been the greatest person ever. The greatest friend, you are just wonderful…"_

_James couldn't help but smile at all the compliments, but his expression quickly turned to distress as he saw the blonde's eyes fill with tears._

"_James, what I'm about to say, I can't ever take back, and it may ruin our friendship, but I just can't keep it in any longer. If I did, it would just hurt too much," Kendall paused, trying his best to recollect himself as James waited in anticipation, "James, I love you…so, so much…" _

_James was silent. All he could do was allow his jaw to drop. He was in shock. Kendall's words rushed at him, he didn't know what to think or how to react; he was just stunned._

_Kendall began to tremble, James' silence was unnerving him. Even now, ten seconds after confessing his feelings, he was already wishing he hadn't. _

"_James," Kendall's voice called out, it was shaking. James broke from his shock, as his eyes fell on Kendall. The blonde was trying his hardest to fight back the tears that threatened to break free, "Dude, please, can you say something…I really, really need you to say something. Please."_

_James didn't know what to say. Just a few minutes ago, his biggest worry was how to organize his cuda man spray; and now, this. His best friend of the past several years, his buddy, his pal, had just confessed to him that he was in love with him. It was completely out of left field._

"_I…" James mustered together, trying his hardest to form words. _

_Kendall focused his attention on the brunette, waiting in much anticipation for the sentence that would follow. He would either be brought much joy or utter heartbreak._

"_I…" James once more repeated, his eyes shifting all around the room, avoiding Kendall in the process._

_Silence filled the room; awkward silence._

"_Ha, I got you," Kendall finally cried out, forcing a smile on his face, wiping away the tears that filled his eyes, "You really thought I had you going there, didn't you?"_

"_Kendall," James barely voiced._

"_You should have seen your face, it was priceless," Kendall forced a laugh, as he started moving towards the door, "I guess Carlos loses the bet," _

"_Kendall," James once more repeated._

"_Ok, well I need to go meet with the…the…Jennifers, down at the pool, so yeah…sorry I played that joke on you. We're cool, right?" Kendall rushed out his words, tears streaming down his face. The blonde didn't even wait for a response as he fled from the bedroom, leaving James in there alone._

Kendall kept replaying the scene over and over in his head. Continuously locating the point he wished he could have stopped and walked away. The moment where he could of salvaged the friendship that they had, instead of fucking it all up for good.

Even now, as the twosome sat in the same room together, there was this awkward presence. Kendall just wished the couch would swallow him up for good or a freak accident would occur, putting him out of his misery for good. Anything would have better then his current location.

Kendall was pulled from his thoughts at the heavy, almost angry, sigh released from James' lips as the pretty boy shut off the TV, tossing the devise in the empty space between the two boys.

"So," James began, garnering the attention from the blonde. Kendall became increasingly nervous, his heart racing, as he prepared for what James would follow with, "what did Carlos give you for winning the bet?"

Kendall was taken aback by the brunette's response. He was not expecting that at all. The whole bet-thing was an obvious lie; there was no way James believed that.

Kendall parted his lips, preparing to respond. At first, nothing came out, but as the blonde took in a deep breath, words began to form, "nothing…"

James looked over at his friend, puzzled, "Well, I'm no genius, but isn't that how those things worked? Don't the winners receive something from the losers?"

"Yeah," Kendall replied nodding his head, before letting out a deep breath. It was time break the news to the pretty boy, "James, there—there was no bet…"

"I know,"

Kendall's eyes widened; James had been playing him the whole time. He should have known that James couldn't be that dense. James could be a little spacey at times, but definitely not that stupid. However, this meant that James knew that Kendall's feelings for him were true.

"Did you?" Kendall questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

James nodded his head, "yeah, I did. It was just my clever attempt at getting us to talk."

"We talk," Kendall simply replied.

"I know we do," James began, nodding his head, "But, I mean talk, talk…about…yesterday."

Kendall felt his heart skip a beat as his face grew a light shade of red. Kendall averted his gaze from the brunette; he couldn't stand to look at him right now. The blonde swallowed hard as he barely uttered, "ok."

"Kendall, I think you're great. You are super nice, confident, and just amazing. You have a great heart and are just so kind," James listed off. Kendall couldn't help but smile at all the compliments, but waited for what he was figuring would come next, a 'but'. James was going to bring him up, before he let him down, "I...I love you too, Kendall."

James' words rung through the blonde's ears. His breaths began to slow as his body grew numb He couldn't believe what he had just heard, "…what?"

"I…I said, I love you too, Kendall," James repeated himself, smiling. "I wanted to tell you yesterday, but, you sort of left in quite the hurry."

Kendall sat in silence for only a few moments, attempting to recollect himself, "You…you didn't say anything, I thought I scared you."

James laughed softly, "You didn't scare me; I was just shocked. Never in a million years did I think you would ever say to me that you loved me."

"Really…?"

"It wasn't like you were flirting with me or dropping any obvious hints," James explained, "plus, until like two months ago, you were dating Jo."

A smile broke out on the blonde's face, "not exactly. She was more of a cover up; I mean, in the beginning, sure our relationship was true, but over time…and then there was you…and well, yeah." Kendall went on to babble.

"Yeah," James replied, he knew exactly what the blonde meant.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Kendall questioned staring into the brunette's eyes, striving for answer. He looked so vulnerable.

"Never did I ever think I would see this side to Mr. calm, cool, and collected, Kendall Knight," A laugh escaped James' lips. But, Kendall didn't find it as equally amusing, he wanted an answer to his question, "Kendall, I don't like guys, I don't think anyways. I still get excited when I see the girls down at the pool, all dressed in their tiny bikinis," his response was not assuring Kendall one bit, "However, Kendall over the past couple of months, whenever I see you, my heart starts beating faster and slower at the same time. I feel like I need to grab onto something or else I will float away. I look forward to seeing your face each and every day; I look forward to spending as much time with you. I may not like guys, but I like you, Kendall Knight. I want to be with you."

Kendall's face lit up at the response, smiling faintly as he attempted to take all that was said, in.

"So, in answer to your question, I do mean it. Kendall Donald Knight, I love you, I want you, I need you," James responded, and even before Kendall could react the brunette grabbed a hold of the front of the blonde's shirt, pulling him closer into him, before the two's lips finally met.

As the couple's kiss deepened, Kendall allowed for James' tongue to explore the inside of his own mouth. Loving the feeling, the taste, of James' lips against his; it was pure bliss. Soon, the twosome fell back on the couch, Kendall on top of James. James' hands roamed across the blonde's backside, feeling every part his hands could grasp; his back, his hips, his ass, everything.

James soon broke his contact with Kendall's lips, allowing them to travel down the blonde's cheek and towards his ear, before nibbling on his earlobe; forcing Kendall to let out a soft moan.

"James, James, what about my mom, Carlos, and-and everyone, what if they come back?" Kendall spoke through moans.

"Fuck them," James spoke breaking his lips from the blonde's earlobe, before allowing them to return. That was all Kendall needed to hear to return to the moment that the two were having. "Kendall," James whispered into his ear as his hands traveled up under the blonde's shirt, "Kendall, I need you…I need you!"

Kendall pulled away from James as he sat up, his legs straddling over the brunette's waist, he was panting. Kendall never uttered a word as he pulled his shirt over his head, giving James what he wanted. James followed in Kendall's example as he pulled of his own shirt, with a bit more of a struggle, tossing it to the floor.

Grabbing a hold of Kendall's bare shoulders, James pulled Kendall back towards him, allowing for their bare chests to touch for the first time. It was amazing. James returned to kissing Kendall along his face, before his lips began travelling down the blonde's neck, to his collarbone, and just above his chest. Kendall moaned loudly.

Using his strength to his advantage, James picked up the blonde, never letting his lips leave Kendall's body, as he rolled the two of them onto the floor, allowing, this time, for James to be on top. James continued to kiss a trail down Kendall's body giving extra attention to the boy's nipples, causing a strong reaction from the blonde.

"Yes, James!" Kendall cried out, he didn't care who heard him.

James smiled in between kisses; he loved Kendall's reaction. James soon began moving down the boy's stomach, planting various kisses in doing so, before reaching the edge of his pants, restricting the brunette from going any further. They were going to have to go. Sitting up, James moved to the Kendall's side, focused in on his pants. Fiddling with the button, the brunette soon broke them free, zipping them down, as he grabbed a hold of both the pants and Kendall's boxers, pulling them down to his ankles, revealing his hardening member.

"Beautiful," James commented, staring down at Kendall's length as he licked his lips, descending down on him. Kendall let out a loud gasp, before allowing himself to become consumed with the pleasure of James' mouth on his cock.

"Yes, yes, oh-JAMES!" Kendall cried out entangling his fingers in the brunette's hair, pulling on his hair every once in a while.

James continued to work up and down the boy's shaft, enjoying the noises that it caused to emerge from Kendall's lips. James began to work fast, increasing his speed, allowing for more sexual and fun noises to come out of Kendall.

"Ja-James! I'm-I'm close…" Kendall's voice trailed off, grabbing a good chunk of James' hair, as the brunette continued his pace. "James…I…" Kendall's words became lost as he finally reached his climax, releasing into the brunette's mouth.

James soon pulled off Kendall's, now, softening member, smiling up at the blonde boy coming down from his sexual high, as he just licked his lips.

"I thought you said you didn't like guys," Kendall teased, still panting.

"I don't," James assured, smiling, "I said I liked you,"

With those final words, James brought himself to eye level with Kendall, kissing him once more on the lips.

The End

* * *

_**A/N: **__Wow, this was one LONG one-shot, for me at least. This reached a little over eight pages, which is long even for the normal chapters I update. But I had a lot of fun in writing this. Hopefully, it was equally as enjoying for you all to read it!_

_I'm not entirely sure what the point of all this story was…Kendall and James confess their feelings, I suppose, that's about it._

_Alright, hopefully I did an ok job with this story and the sex scene (again, still working on them). I also hope that it wasn't too rushed, I mean, I know it's a little rushed from confession to sex scene, but I hope it wasn't too bad, that's what I worry about…_

_So anyways, please don't forget to leave a review, I love to hear the input that you have!_


End file.
